Going from bad to Great
by Ravin vermilion
Summary: Natsumi has a terrible day and when she gets home it gets worse she over heard a few frog say some mean stuff about her but insted of killing them she runs out of the house to the forest!
1. Chapter 1

Ravi:Hi!

kululi:kukiku why must I be in this? And paired with the demon

natsumi:GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT FROG?!

kululu:*tremble*NO MAM!*seluts*

disclamer I own nothing but the plot

-3

natsumi returned from school with a sorrow look on her face she mad dinner the got fuyki then she went to get the frogs when she over heard them"kerooooo natsumi is so mean to me!""tamma thinks natsumi is really weak in stressfully times.""ya your right"natsumi ran to the front door and ran outaide with no shoes on ran to the forest she ran and ran and ran remembering all the bad stuff today ok she fail her test her freinds and all hanging out with koyuki and her boyfriend saber-sempi cheated on her for some reson Fuyki was mad at her giroro would not Talk to her she called Mom and she seemed really mad them the frogs said bad stuff about her...she found a cove with a cave and hid she was sad and scared and with this strang feeling in her gut she fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Ravin:HI I'm so sorry for short chapters and bad grammar

kululu: kukiku I could wright this in my sleep

natsumi: *big gun apears*DONT BE MEAN TO RAVIN-chan!*shoots him*

kululi:k...u...u

ravin:hahhahaha thanks! Natsumi-chan!

Diclamer I own nothing but plot

-$& $& 'jk

_in natsumia__ dream_

**_i was slowly floating to earth in a small space ship when I landed I landed in the hintas back yard mama came out and saw me she and fuyki took me in and totally forgot I was A alin I even forgot but now I remember_**

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

natsumi awoke and remembered everything she was a alein from the planet safron the people on the planet were born with the power to controll one element but her and her sister were different her sister could controll two but she could control them all that's when the planet was attack and only her sister and her survived they were fired to keroin the frogs planet she grew up their not alowed to go out side her sister joined a platoon and became one of the most powerfull keroinon she learned to turn from her humon looking form to a alin frog(she is purple with a sord syimble)that's when her sister turned dark very dark and she ubused natsumi then natsumi found a space ship in the basement and ran away she lost control and ended up on earth and was took In by the hintas.

ravin:dundundun

kululi:when will I show up?

ravin:in the next chap

please r&r


	3. Authors notes

I'm sosososososo sorry for the charters being off script and stuff and for grammar short chaos and a bunch of stuff I feel like a failed author...but I'm still ganna do his story and I don't care what people say about it! Ok why natsumi was so sad when the frogs were talking bad about her was because she found a gun that let her become a kerionon for 24 hours and she made freinds with keroro Tamma giroro and dororo and she remember those times she fwlt really for not clearing this up sooner!

GomenasI please forgive me!

-ravin


	4. Chapter 3

Ravin:HELLO EVERYONE!

everyone:Hi!

Kululu:you promised me I'd be in this chap

Ravin:yes you will be in this chap

Lkululu:kukukuku kukukuku _yes..._

Natsumi:Ravin owns nothing but the plot

Ravin:thank you!l

-3-—-—•:—

Kululus POV

Keroro made Natsumi run away about got killed by Giroro

AND NOW HES MAKEING ME HELP FIND HER!

Its no fair I was working on a new gun!{HINT HINT!}I slowly made the corner and noticed red hair Natsumis Pinkish redish Hair color. "Kukuku aaa Hi Natsumi Keroror is looking for you"Natsumi looked at him with a look of queston then Yell at him"YA WELL IT DID NOT SEEM THAT THEY HE OR ANYONE CARE YESTERDAY HMMM!?'' The tone of voice she used scared him to death he said" Well were are you going to go?" Natsumi looked at him"Have you ever heard about the planet saffron?" Kululu looked at her in shock wanting to no what she is planning"kukuku yes I have the planet was beautiful. Everyone on the planet could control one element. But the 2 princesses the older princess Sierra could control 2 elements and the youger one Natsum{Natsumi just changed her name by one friken Letter!}but everyone called her Natsumi{How dumb are you kululu?}natsumi could control all elements on the princess Natsumis 10 birthday the planet was attacked only the 2 princesses survived. They laned on keroinon and the older one joined a platoon and became mean to the younger one soon after princess Natsumi ran away in a spaceship sierra keep in the basement and no one no were she landed." Natsumi smiled then said' WHat would you think if I told you I was the younger princess?" Kululu Eyes nearly poped out of its sockets" you Are!1" Natsumi smirked "Yep" kululu said " Ok but what are you going to do?" "Well I have this device that lets me go invisible for as long as I want and im going to waig till the frog need me then all come to their rescue and prove Im strong!" "kukuku you can stay in my labs extra room I made it for something like this kukuku" "ok{natsumis thoghts"thats not creepy"}" Natsumi with kululu made their way to the hintas home befour the went in Natsumi went invisible then they walked in kululu got bombarded by questons"Kero kero did you find Natsumi-dono?!"kululu shook his head"kukuku No I did not"Keroro looked down in shame" I wonder where she is and if shes ok I don't no what I did" Kululu felt like killing him HE DIDT NO WHAT HE DID?! Kululu walked to his base/room Natsumi following when they got in kululu pulled a switch and locked the door and went to tamper with his new gun{natsumi made it were kululu could see her}"Hey I have a extra room I discovered" Kululu pushed a button and a wall opened "O thanks! see a later I'm ganna take a nap" Natsumi said yawning and stretching "k" Ntausmi walked in and Kululu closed it Natsumi walked in and everything was yellow she plopped in the bed and fell asleep


	5. Their savior

Ravin: Im So sorry I have not updated of resent my grandma died and it's been crazy but things calmed down so I'll try to make up for lost time!

* * *

(let me set the stage ok their are keroro gunsu movie ok we'll watch the one were garurus platoon came to earth but in my version their here to take over earth and will do anything to do so and the part were keroro has the kero ball we'll garuru gets it noing what he is doing garuru is about to kill the platoon when)befor garuru could push the button on the kero ball to kill the platoon a spot in the floor poped up showing kululu with a human size person or alien with a yellow cape on with his his swirly mark on it "kukuku you forgot about me kukuku and gave me just the right amount of time to finish the strongest thing ive ever seen "kululu nothing will work we have beat you,but if you want to try one last thing I don't mind,EVERYONE TAKE IT DOWN!" Everyone but garuru charged on the yellow caped person (ok if anyone dowe not no this is natsumi we'll sorry but I can't keep calling her by it and stuff)natsumi disappeared and in a flash of light all the frogs sent her way were fainted garurus eyes about bulged out of his head he turned darker black then he was then charged natsumi she held her hand out grabed his face and shot fire in his face turning him in to burnt frog legs (MMM! Sounds good! I call the keg!(it spell checked it keg but I left it for the lols) natsumi grabed the kero ball and walked to kulul gave it to him then stood behind him keroro and everyone jumped up and ran to kululu"kero you were awesome kululu! Thank you! You really saved are frogie buts!and what's this new thing!"keroro said poking natsumi"I'm not a thing you frideot!"Keroro and everyone stoped when they heard that then fuyuki spoke"n..eee-San?" natsumi took her hood off(natsumi hair turned orange and it's long it just like asunas from Sao sord art online)fuyki and everyone hug her stared crying after a fun filled day trying to tell everyone about her and being alein it was time to go to bed fuyki and natsumi were going t bed when natsumi walked down stairs to kululs lap fuyki sat their dumb founded but juser shrugged it off and walked to his room and went to Ed when natsumi walked in kululs lab he turned surprised "kuu I thought you would sleep in your room" " o I can if you want me to I'm just so use to going to bed here" "its ok I just thought you would sleep in your room but this is good because I got to tell you something

* * *

What dose kululu have to tell natsumi!

Find out next time please r&r


End file.
